Welcome to Narnia
by Zaikia
Summary: Ash is a normal teen when she gets transported into the world of Narnia. She meets Caspian and others. When the White Witch returns, she will do everything in her power to take Narnia back. CaspianOC 1 year after the second movie.
1. Chapter 1: welcome to narnia

**Welcome to Narnia**

Summary: Ash is a normal teen when she gets transported into the world of Narnia. She meets Caspian and others. When the White Witch returns, she will do everything in her power to take Narnia back. CaspianOC 1 year after the second movie.

**Name: Ash**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes: green**

**Hair: black, goes past shoulders 5 inches**

**Height: 5'6" **

**Weight: 115 pounds**

_**Chapter 1**_

Rachel sighed. "You're still reading the Chronicles of Narnia?"

Ash looked up from her book to her friend. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just you're so anti-social. You should really get some friends."

Ash closed her book and slipped it into her backpack and glared at Rachel. "Maybe I'm fine the way I am"

The bell rung, signaling the end of the day and the students piled out, including Rachel and Ash. "Ash, you know what I mean. You read too much. You don't talk to anyone."

"I prefer to be alone"

"See, that's the attitude I'm talking about!" Rachel shouted, causing Ash to stop and look at her. "Sometimes I don't want to be friends with you!"

"Well, maybe you should've said that before you decided to become friends with me!!" Ash finally shouted. Rachel was stunned. Ash groaned in frustration and left down the sidewalk to her home. "Man, why didn't she say that before?"

She was walking across a road when she heard screeching tires and a honking horn. She looked to her right and saw an SUV coming right at her. She didn't move.

Just as the SUV almost hit her, there was a flash of light and she was gone.

……..

Ash landed on a soft surface with an audible thud. She lifted her head and saw a plain and an open sky. "Alright, where am I?" she stood up and looked around.

All of a sudden, she saw a grey castle in the distance. Ash gasped. _I can't be! I can't be in Narnia! _

"Halt!"

She turned around and saw Centaurs coming towards her with swords and spears. One pointed the tip of his sword at her throat. "Who are you?"

"Um, Ash… Night." Ash replied nervously.

"How did you get here?" the centaur asks.

"That's the thing." Ash began. "I…. don't know how I got here"

The centaur removed it's sword from her throat. "You're coming with us. The King will decide what to do with you"

_Okay, I'm definitely in deep doo-doo right now. _

………

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

Ash now stood in front of King Caspian. The centaurs had the guts to take her bag. "Um, first things first, can you tell the centaurs to give my bag back?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"And you didn't answer mine"

The people in the room grew silent. Caspian stood up from his throne and began walking towards her. "I'll ask once again, who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Ash Night and I have no idea how I got here." She replied.

"There's nothing valuable in her bag my lord, just a bunch of books" a centaur said and gave Ash her bag back. She held it close to her.

"You are a very odd girl" Caspian said and sat back down in his throne. "Although, you do tend to enlighten me. Take her to one of the guest rooms and get her some clothes."

"Right away my lord. Let's go" a centaur gently pushed Ash forward and she walked.

……….

Ash observed what she was wearing. It was a white dress with long sleeves and black and red patterns on it. She sighed with a growl. "I hate dresses."

"Pardon me milady" a voice came from the doorway.

Ash looked and saw a female centaur. "Yes?"

"How do the clothes fit? The King wanted to know."

"Uh, they fit fine" Ash replied. "I got one question. How come girls have to wear dresses all the time?"

"Because it's what girls are suited for."

Ash had one thing on her mind. _Dresses can go to hell for all I care. _


	2. Chapter 2: swords, mice and rides

**Welcome to Narnia**

_**Chapter 2**_

Ash poked her head around the corner. She saw no one. She smiled. _Let's see if I can find where the weapons are. _

She quietly walked down the hallway and saw a door with Weapons above it. "Sweet" she whispered and went in, closing the door behind her. She looked in awe at all the swords. "Wow…." She picked one up and unsheathed it. The blade was shiny.

She swung it a few times.

"I heard something down here"

She dropped the sword at the sudden voice and hid behind a box of crates. She saw a centaur and the king come in. "Well, you heard something." He picked up the sword. "But who was playing with this sword?"

All of a sudden, Ash felt something poke her leg. She looked down and saw a mouse with a sword. "You're a mouse." She said.

The mouse jumped on her, knocking her down and making a loud noise. The mouse pointed it's sword at her. "And just who are you?" the mouse asks.

"The girl belongs to me"

Ash and the mouse looked to see the king. The mouse gasped and sheathed his sword. "So sorry my lord."

"Um… could you get off me please?" Ash asks. The mouse jumped off and Ash stood up, brushing her dress off.

"What are you doing in here?" Caspian asks.

Ash crossed her arms over her chest. "Answer my question first. What the hell gave you the idea that I belonged to you? You don't even know me. Eh, forget it. I'm going to bed" she walked past the king and went to her room.

………

"Milady?"

Ash groaned. "Hmm?"

"My lord has sent me to tell you that you and he will go for a ride today"

"Alright…. Tell him I said okay…" Ash got up. She noticed there were a cloak and shoes. She sighed and put the shoes and cloak on.

……..

The two ride through the plains on horses. "From what I've heard, you're a very odd girl"

Ash rolled her eyes. "You've said that already"

"That he has" the horse she was sitting on said.

Ash gave out a cry as she slipped and fell off the horse. "You can talk?!"

"Indeed I can" the horse replied.

Caspian laughed and Ash glared at him before getting back on her horse. "Hmm, I bet you can't beat me"

"Oh, a challenge is it?"

"You bet it is. Go!" and the two horses began running. They ran into the forest.

"I'm gonna win!!"

"Oh no you're not!" Ash laughed as she beat the king. "Whoo! I won!"

"By only a foot" he said.

"You're no fun."

All of a sudden, the horses were going crazy and threw Ash and Caspian off and ran away.

"You okay?"

"Fine" she replied and they stood up. "I wonder why they went crazy"

"Keep a look out"

All of a sudden, Ash heard some low growling and she turned around to see a huge black dragon with yellow slitted eyes. "D-d-d-d-d-dragon!!"

Caspian turned around at her scream and was flung away by the dragon's tail. Ash had no weapon, so she froze right where she was at.

Caspian unsheathed his sword and slashed at the dragon, but it dodged and held him down with his large claw. Ash tried to run away, but the dragon did the same to her.

"Don't eat us please!" Ash pleaded.

"You were on my territory." the dragon said with a growl.

"I thought dragons didn't exist." Caspian said.

"We do. But we've been hiding ever since Narnia was taken over." The dragon replied and removed its claws off them. They both stood up. "My name is Damien. What are your names?"

"My name's Ash"

"I am King Caspian"

"King? Been a long time before we had a king" Damien said.

"Can you do a favor for us?" Ash asks. The dragon nodded. "Can you find our horses? They ran off that way." She pointed.

"Indeed. Be right back" the dragon took off into the sky.

Some minutes later, the dragon came back with their horses. "Thank you Damien" Ash said and patted his snout.

"You are welcome milady"

"Let's get back to the castle" Caspian said and they rode off.

"Who knew dragons existed?" Ash said as they rode back.

"Well, I surely didn't. Tell me a little bit about yourself"

"Well, where I come from, I'm what you would call a loner. I'm alone all the time. I also lost my best friend."

"Why is that?"

"We got into an argument. I'm not surprised she hasn't tried to contact me."

"Your friend will get over it"

"Let's hope"


	3. Chapter 3: the white witch

**Welcome to Narnia**

_**Chapter 3**_

Ash looked up into the starry sky, wondering how her world was doing. _Oh yeah, I forgot that when I'm here, time freezes in my world. _

"Milady?"

Ash turned around to see the same female centaur she had seen before. "Yes?"

"The king would like to see you."

Ash followed the centaur to the throne room. "Leave us."

The centaur left. "Um…. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did actually." He stood up and approached her. She backed away, not liking where this was going. She felt her back press against the wall and he put either hand on both sides of her, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Uh… you're too close for comfort. Can I go back to bed?"

"You weren't even sleeping. Do not try that with me."

_Damn, he's smart. I need an excuse, excuse….hell; I can't even come up with one. _

"But I'm tired." Ash tried to pretend whining. "I haven't sleep in a long time."

He chuckled. "You make up poor excuses."

Ash glared at him and pushed him away with her hand. "Listen here buddy-boy, I don't know what you're trying, but don't even try."

He grabbed her wrist. "Who said I was trying anything?"

"It looks like you are." She tried to take her wrist back, but he had a firm grip. "Could you please let go?"

**10 minutes later…**

Ash tried her hardest to get away, but nothing worked. Caspian had kept a firm grip on her wrist and never let go.

Ash panted heavily. "I give up. What do you want?"

"You entertain me."

"You think I entertain you? I ain't gonna become your servant."

"I never said that."

"Sure sounds like it."

He let go of her wrist and she massaged it. "You may leave now."

She stuck her tongue out at him and left the room. Behind her back, he chuckled and shook his head. "What an odd girl."

"Man, he's weird." Ash said when she got back to her room. She lay down and stared up at the ceiling.

Soon, she fell asleep.

……..

"_Give it up king." The White Witch cooed. "Give it up and I'll let her live" _

_Ash struggled in the witch's grip. "Don't do it Caspian! Don't worry about me! Don't give up the throne!" _

"_But I…" _

"_IF YOU GIVE UP THE THRONE, THE WHITE WITCH WILL KILL YOU!!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK PIECE OF BONE YOU CALL A SKULL!!!!!!!" she screamed. _

"_I'll never give up the throne!" _

"_Very well then king" the White Witch then touched Ash with her white staff and she began to turn to stone. _

_Ash reached out as the stone came up to her. "Don't….. Give up…" she said before her whole body was turned to stone. _

……..

Caspian bolted up, sweat rolling down her face. _Just a dream…._

**The next day…….**

"Block."

Ash blocked another swing from Caspian. "You are good. But not good enough." He used his sword and captured her legs, making her trip and dropping her sword.

"Not fair" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're good. Pretty good actually."

"Thanks" she stood up. "I'm going for a ride"

"Do you want some company?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine."

…….

Ash rode through the forest on her horse. She was stopping to let her horse get a drink when she heard a faint voice. "Hello?"

"My child… follow the sound of my voice and you will find me."

Ash walked while following the voice and saw a crystal-like chamber. "What the..?"

A figure began to appear in the chamber. Ash gasped and stepped back, drawing her sword. "What do you want?"

"My child…." The White Witch cooed. "Won't you be a dear and slash your palm for me?"

Ash suddenly felt like she was being controlled. With her sword, she slashed her left palm, blood dripping from it.

"I want just one drop dear. One drop." The witch said and held her hand out.

Ash slowly began to walk towards the witch with her hand stretched out.

"Yes… one drop and I will be yours..."

Just before a drop fell into the witch's palm, a voice cried out. "Ash!!"

The witch turned and saw Caspian and some centaurs. "Ah young Caspian… been a year since we meet. No matter, you can't stop me."

Caspian ran towards Ash and knocked her down. "I don't think so!"

The white witch growled and disappeared.

Ash came to her senses and clutched her hand, which was bleeding semi-bad. "What happened to me?"

The king knelt in front of her. "The witch was controlling you." he began to clean up her palm. "You just about almost gave the witch a drop of your blood."

Ash looked at the ground. "Sorry…"

"Don't blame yourself." He said and finished with her hand. "Let's get back to the castle."


	4. Chapter 4: ride and the witch returns

**Welcome to Narnia**

Note: _**"talk" = images in head or visions **_

"Talk" normal

_**Chapter 4**_

Ash looked down at her bandaged hand. _I hate that witch…. Why would she want me? And why did she call me her child? _

"Milady?"

Ash turned around to see Caspian in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?" he asks.

She nodded. He walked into the room. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again. "A little wierded out, but I'm fine. Why would the witch want me?"

"She wants to come back. And in order to do that, she needs either a drop of blood from a son of Adam or a drop of blood from a daughter of Eve." He explained. "It's a good thing I got there in time."

_Just like in the second movie…._Ash thought.

All of a sudden, Ash began to see images in her head. She held her head in pain and groaned. "What's wrong?"

Caspian's voice was drowned out as voices took over.

_**Image 1: **_

_**Ash glanced over at Caspian, who did the same thing. "No matter what happens, don't give up the throne." **_

_**He nodded. "I promise." **_

_**Image 2: **_

_**The White Witch thrust her broken staff through Ash's abdomen. She gasped, a trickle of blood flowing down her chin. **_

"_**ASH!!!!" **_

_**Every scream, yell and voice died out as Ash collapsed to the ground. She held the place where she was stabbed and retreated her hand to see blood on it. Her head hit the ground as her eyes closed slowly. **_

_**The White Witch laughed evilly. "Victory is mine now!!!" **_

"_**Ash?" **_

"Ash?"

Ash opened her eyes, blinking a few times to see Caspian hovering over her. She realized she was on the ground on her back with a couple centaurs in the room.

Ash held her head. "What happened?"

"We're guessing you fainted." The male centaur replied. "You've been out for at least 15 minutes milady."

"Can you stand?" Caspian asks. He offered her his hand.

"I think so." she took it and he helped her up. A wave of dizziness hit her and she staggered a bit. He held onto her arm so that she didn't fall.

"I think you should get some rest." He suggested.

She sighed. "Right…." She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Rest well." he and the centaurs left the room.

She lay down and some minutes later, she fell asleep.

………

Ash rolled to the edge of the bed and fell off with a yelp. "Ow……" she moaned and stood up, cracking her spine. She sighed in relief.

Suddenly, she heard the flap of wings and went out onto the balcony to see Damien with Caspian on his back. She laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Would you like to go for a ride?"

"It'll be fun." Damien said.

Ash smiled. "Oh, what the heck?" she climbed onto Damien's back and sat behind Caspian.

"Hold on tight." He said. She nodded and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's go!"

"Yes milady." Damien roared as he took off into the night sky.

Ash looked down to see how high they were up. She moaned and dug her face into his back. "What's the matter?"

"I just remembered I'm not good with heights." She said muffled.

Damien went upside down a few times and they both laughed. "Heights aren't so bad once you get used to them." He said.

"Yep."

Damien went upside down a few more times and suddenly, he groaned loudly in pain. "What's wrong?" Ash asks.

"Something struck my side." Damien said.

Ash looked over at Damien's right side and saw an arrow. She carefully reached down and yanked it out. "It's an arrow."

"Where did it come from?"

"More importantly, who shot it?" Ash heard a whistling noise and looked above to see more arrows coming. "There's more coming!! You have to get out of the way Damien!"

Damien got out of the way just as the arrows whizzed past them. "They're coming from over there!" Ash pointed to a part in the woods as more arrows were shot at them.

"Hold on!!"

Damien got out of the way, but two arrows pierced his right wing. He growled in pain. "I'm hit." His wing went limp and they began to fall into the woods.

"This is gonna be a rough landing!!"

Ash held on tight as they went down. They finally hit the ground. Ash and Caspian fell off onto the ground.

"Damien!" Ash got up and ran over to him, with Caspian behind her. She grasped one of the arrows and slowly pulled it out. She grasped the other and pulled it out too. "Who would shoot at us?"

"Halt!!" they heard a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see a group of Minotaurs. "You will come with us." One of them said.

Caspian and Ash exchanged looks. _We're in trouble………_

……….

"Ow! Quit pushing!"

The Minotaur ignored Ash's complaining and pushed her roughly again. She glared at him. They were led to an ice chamber.

"Not again…."

The White Witch appeared. "Slash her palm."

The Minotaur held Ash so she wouldn't run away and slashed the same palm that was slashed before. The witch's hand came out of the chamber. "Just one drop dear."

Ash felt like she was being controlled again and slowly walked towards the witch, her arm stretched out. "Yes…"

"Don't do it Ash! Don't let her control you!"

The witch ignored him as Ash's hand came over hers and she turned it over so that a drop of blood fell into the witch's hand. "Thank you my dear, you are free now."

Ash's eyes closed and she collapsed onto the ground. The White Witch laughed as she came out of the chamber, her staff in her hand. She looked at the king. "Oh don't worry, she'll be fine. Your time will come." She chuckled and snapped her fingers. The Minotaurs let Caspian go and they disappeared into the woods.

He rushed over to her and gently shook her, trying to wake her. Damien landed on the ground. "What happened?"

"The witch… she's back." Caspian replied. He picked up Ash bridal-style and put her on Damien's back. He also got on and they flew off back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5: running away and attacked

**Welcome to Narnia**

_**Chapter 5**_

Ash lay on her bed, wondering about the recent events. First, she was transported to Narnia and second, she had just brought back the white witch. She closed her eyes.

"It's all my fault." She whispered. "Now Caspian is in danger because of me."

Ash's eyes opened when an idea came to her mind. _That's it. I'll run away. _

Ash quietly snuck out of the room and got a horse ready. She got on the saddle and took hold of the reins. "Hyaa!" she said and the horse ran off. They ran across the plains and into the woods.

Ash stopped to let the horse have a drink from a small stream. She was standing when she heard a rustling noise. "Who's there?"

All of a sudden, an arrow was shot and it hit her left shoulder. She yelled out in pain and tried to pull it out, but another arrow was shot and it hit her right thigh. She again yelled and took a couple steps backwards. She was on the ledge of a river below. The ledge gave out underneath her and she fell. She caught a rock a couple feet down.

_Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea. _

The rock broke in half and she fell.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Ash's eyes were slightly wide. The speed of the fall increased and the rushing water came closer.

She closed her eyes and a single tear came out. _Caspian…..I'm sorry……_

And she broke the surface of the water.

………

The centaur walked to Ash's room and knocked on the door. "Milady?"

No answer. He opened the door. She was gone.

He then ran to the King. "My lord! She is gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Another centaur came running in. "One of the horses is gone also!"

Caspian then realized. "She ran away." He stood up. "Get me a horse ready. I'll search the woods."

"Yes my lord!!"

……….

Damien smelt the familiar scent of the king. He saw Caspian coming. "What is wrong?"

"It's Ash. She's gone. It's likely she came here. Can you fly above?" he asks.

Damien nodded and flew into the sky as Caspian rode off.

**5 hours later**

Caspian had searched almost the entire forest and no sign of her. He suddenly saw a horse tied to a tree. _That's Ash's horse, which means….._

He got off his horse and walked over to Ash's. "Where is she?"

The horse answered him, but with a sad face. "She fell off the ledge my lord. I was tied to the tree, I couldn't do a thing."

"It's alright. Get back to the castle." He untied the horse and it ran off.

Caspian got back on his horse and followed the river to its bank.

It was a good 15 minutes before he came to the end of the river, but he saw nothing. He however, did see a small trail of blood leading to a small cave. He got off his horse and rushed over to the cave.

When he stepped into the cave, he gasped.

Ash was lying on the cave floor, two arrows by her side and a bandage around her left shoulder and right thigh. He knelt by her and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but still there. Her neck was also pretty hot.

He picked her up, walked over and put her on the horse in front. He got behind her and wrapped an arm securely around her waist and rode off.

……….

Caspian paced back and forth, waiting for results. One of the nurses came out. "How is she?"

"Her fever has broken, but she has not waken yet." The nurse replied. "My lord, we do not know when she will wake."

He nodded slowly. "Thank you."

The nurse bowed before leaving down the hall. He went into the room and sat down beside the bed.

He gently took hold of her hand and held it. _Wake up soon…._


	6. Chapter 6: kiss

**Welcome to Narnia**

_**Chapter 6**_

"_No! Stop it! You're hurting him!!" _

_The White Witch turned to Ash, who was tied to a tree. She smiled evilly. "Don't worry dear, I haven't forgotten about you." _

_Caspian looked towards Ash, who was ready to cry. "A-Ash………" a Minotaur stepped on his left arm and there was a sickening crack. He let out a scream of pain. _

_Ash closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. He let out another scream of agony. _

"_CASPIAN!!!" _

"CASPIAN!!"

He heard the scream and immediately woke up. Ash was thrashing and tossing in her sleep.

He took hold of her shoulders and shook her. "Ash, wake up."

"You're hurting him!!"

"Ash!!" he shook harder.

Her eyes bolted open, wide as plates. When she saw him, she instantly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I… had a nightmare……."

His arms went around her. "About what?"

"The witch…. She was killing you….." she replied quietly.

He stroked her hair slowly. "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real though……" she sighed deeply. "Could you…. stay… please?"

"As you wish."

Ash smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you……." her voice was muffled, but he could clearly hear her.

Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

……….

The next morning, Ash woke with a yawn and opened her eyes. She almost gasped, but then realized where she was. Caspian was still asleep. She had her face in the crock of his neck with his right arm around her waist and his left hand held her hand.

"Caspian?" she called his name. He didn't stir. She poked his forehead with her finger.

She finally felt him stir. "What?" he asks groggily.

"Could you please let me go? I'm starving." Ash replied.

Caspian's response was his arm tightening around her waist. His eyes remained closed. "No, its still night out. Go back to sleep."

Ash's eyes narrowed. _Fine, if he wants to play, let's play. _

With her finger, she reached forward and pinched his nose shut. _This should be entertaining. _

It took him a couple minutes to realize he couldn't breathe. His arm loosened around her waist and she let go, letting him breathe. "Finally…" she sighed and slipped from his grasp.

She left the room in search for something to eat.

**1 hour later**

Ash went back to her room to find Caspian still sleeping in her bed. She frowned. She suddenly got an idea and reached into her bag, bringing out a can of whipped cream. She put some on his left hand and plucked a feather from one of the pillows.

She started with his forehead and then his nose. He didn't even move. She frowned. She did it for a little longer and finally, left hand plastered his face, which had the whipped cream on it.

Ash threw her hands up in the air, doing a silent cheer. "What's on my face?"

She paled and looked at the now whipped-cream faced Caspian. She held up the can. "Whipped cream, from where I came from."

His eyes narrowed and she pressed the cap, cream came out of the can and onto his face. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Can't catch me!" she ran off.

"Get back here!!" she heard him yell.

She looked over her shoulder to see him running after her. "Eeep!!!!" she yelped and ran faster.

All of a sudden, there was a searing pain in Ash's right thigh and she instantly grabbed it, falling onto the ground with a painful thud.

He knelt beside her, after taking the whipped cream off his face. He sighed. "You're so reckless."

"Oh shut up. You try running with an injured thigh." She growled.

He offered her his hand and she took it; he pulled her up. "Maybe we should bandage it again." He suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." She nodded. They walked down the hallway, well, Ash limped actually.

…………

"Hey Caspian?"

"What?"

"Is there a lake nearby?" Ash asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I want to go swimming."

Caspian shrugged. "Sounds fun. Go on then."

She tugged at his sleeve. "Come on, go with me. Please?" she asks with puppy eyes.

He sighed. "Alright."

"Yay!!" she cheered.

………

They rode to the lake nearby and got off the horses. Ash took off her dress, reveling blue shorts and a black tank top she had in her bag. She looked at Caspian, who was still fully dressed. "What?" he asks.

"Well, you can't go swimming in all of your clothes. Take your shirt off or something."

He hesitated for a second, but took off his shirt, armor and boots.

Ash almost drooled at the sight. "Why are you staring like that?"

Ash snapped out of her trance. "Last one in is a rotten egg!!" she zoomed to the pier.

"Not if I get there first!" he ran after her. She jumped in first and then he after her.

When they came up for air, Ash laughed. "I win!"

He splashed her. "Hey!" she splashed back and it ended up being a splashing contest.

……..

It had been a couple hours and they were sitting on the grass, looking up at the clouds. "Do you know any poetry?" Caspian asks.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, I know one."

"Dark as pitch - Dawn spreads light  
Dark as dead - Dawn expires graves  
Dark withers - Dawn freshness wears  
Dark un-paths - Dawn re-strides.

Dark dapples gray - Dawn paints days  
Dark specters doubt - Dawn assuredness' gate  
Dark limitless plain - Dawn corrals night  
Dark swifts shadows - Dawn hastens un-obscures.

Dark dissolves pace - Dawn zeniths one's range  
Dark devours - Dawn sun rises  
Dark bends down relief - Dawn uplifts sight  
Dark dismantles - Dawn scatters golden arrows.

Dark de-flames - Dawn matches day  
Dark invisibles - Dawn globes light  
Dark unfolds dark dreams - Dawn un-sanctions screams  
Dark submissively retires - Dawn crimson splendor."

"I read it somewhere, don't remember where, but I kinda fits me." Ash said.

"I think it's beautiful."

"Beautiful eh?" she sat up. He also sat up. The wind gently blew, the breeze blowing through her hair.

She suddenly felt something on her cheek that made her head turn to face him. She stared into his dark eyes. He then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes closed and she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist. He increased the kiss and then suddenly broke away from her. "I'm sorry……."

She blinked. "For what?"

He didn't answer. Her eyes narrowed. "Caspian…look at me."

He did and what she did surprised him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was a bit surprised at first, but then his arms went around her waist again and kissed her back.

What they didn't know, is that someone was watching them.


	7. Chapter 7: the offer

**Welcome to Narnia**

_**Chapter 7**_

Ash woke to a pair of strong arms around her waist. She tried to get out from them, but they only tightened. "Go back to sleep." Caspian whispered. His breath tickled her ear and she giggled.

She turned in his arms so that she was facing him. "But I'm hungry." She whined.

"I don't care."

She frowned and then had an idea. "Caspian…"

"What?" he asks tiredly.

She surprised him with a kiss. That made him fully awake. He kissed her back and she pulled away. He sighed. "Alright, go."

"Thank you." she got up once his arms around her waist went away and she was able to stand up. She yawned, stretching and cracking her spine.

"Is that really necessary?" he asks, sitting up.

She looked at him and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, it makes me feel better."

He smirked and then grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. "What else makes you feel better?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"No."

She reached out and began to tickle his sides. He squirmed and tried to get away from her, but they both ended up on the bed. She was on top of him. She smiled. "I knew it. You are ticklish."

He rolled so that he was on top of her. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She kissed back and then it turned into a make-out session. It was several minutes before they both had to pull away for air and they lay down next to each other.

"They'll wonder where you are." She said.

"They can wait." He kissed the top of her head. She giggled.

"My lord!!"

The two sat up to see a mouse climb onto the bed. "What is it?" Caspian asks.

The mouse handed him a paper rolled up. "You must read it."

He unrolled it and began to read out loud.

_King Caspian_

_I am offering you a deal. I will let you and everyone else be spared if…._

_You surrender Narnia to me. _

_The White Witch_

"You're not going to go with that are you?" Ash asks.

Caspian tore the paper in half. "No, we'll fight. Send the message." He said to the mouse.

The mouse bowed and left.

She hugged him from behind. "I'm going to fight too."

"No."

"And why not?" she let go of him and pouted.

He faced her. "Because I don't want to see you get hurt. I almost lost you once."

"I can take care of myself Caspian."

"Really?" he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. She kissed back and he pulled away.

She sighed. "Alright, but I'll shoot arrows or something."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Glad you agree."


	8. Chapter 8: the final battle and goodbye

**Welcome to Narnia**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Argh!! I can't stand it! I need to know what's happening!!" Ash pulled at her hair, threatening to pull it out.

"Please missus, I'm sure the king is alright." A centaur in the room says.

Ash sighed and stared up at the ceiling. _The white witch could be killing him right now…._

"Argh! That's it!" Ash ran out of the room and down to the room where the armor and swords were. She put some armor on and grabbed a sword. She prepared a horse and got on.

"Milady, are you sure you want to do this?" the centaur asks.

"I'm sure. I'll come back soon. Hyaa!" she said to the horse and rode off.

…………..

Caspian looked at the white witch's army. His army was huge, but theirs was better. He glanced at the centaur beside him. "Ready?"

"To the death." The centaur replied.

"Charge!!"

…….

Ash rode through the forest as fast as her horse could. All of a sudden, Damian landed on the ground. "Damian! Has it started?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Can you fly me there?"

Damian nodded. Ash got onto his back and he flew into the sky. It didn't take them long to get to the battlefield. When they arrived, Ash gasped. "Oh my god……Where's Caspian?" she looked for him.

All of a sudden, three arrows hit one of Damian's wings. His wing stopped and they fell. Ash held on for dear life. When the ground came up to meet them, she fell off Damian's back. "Damian!"

"Go look for the king! I'll be alright!"

Ash nodded, grabbing her sword and running off. She had to fight a few monsters to get them out of her way. She then suddenly saw him fighting a Minotaur and the white witch was coming towards him. "Shit!" she cursed and had to roll down a hill to get to him. "No!!" she stood in front of the witch's way. "You're not going near him."

"Why Ash…what a pleasant surprise." The witch cooed. "And I thought Caspian told you not to fight."

"Well, evidently, I don't listen very well." Ash glared at the witch. "If you want Caspian, you'll have to go through me."

"Gladly." And the witch swung.

Caspian finished off the Minotaur he was fighting and heard clangs not too far from him. He saw Ash fighting the witch. "Ash!"

She looked over her shoulder at him for a second and then the witch knocked her sword from her hands and the witch's sword went through Ash's stomach and out her back. She grunted, a trickle of blood flowing down from the corner of her mouth.

"So weak…." The witch thrust her sword out and Ash fell to the ground, motionless.

"No!!" Caspian yelled, full of hate and rage. He and the witch began fighting.

There was a loud roar as Damien came down and snatched up the witch in his claw. She struggled in his grip, face full of terror. Damien growled and threw her into his mouth. There was crunching sounds and then he swallowed. Damien turned to Caspian. "It is finished…"

He nodded and then remembered Ash. He ran over and flipped her over onto her back. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. "Hey…."

"Why didn't you stay at the castle?" he asks, tears stung his eyes.

"I couldn't…..I couldn't let the witch kill you…." she coughed to the side, blood splattering on the grass. She sighed. "I didn't…want to lose…anybody…..else…….." her voice trailed off when her eyes closed.

"Ash?"

No reply.

He quickly picked her up and put her on Damian's back. He got behind her. "Take us back to the castle."

"Right away." And Damian flew into the sky.

………………

Caspian paced outside the medical wing when a female centaur came out. "How is she?"

The centaur looked down at the ground. He shook his head. "No….." and he went into the room and knelt beside the bed where Ash was lying on.

"We were too late my king." The female centaur says. "She lost too much blood."

The king lowered his head onto the edge of the bed. The centaur saw his shoulders shake and tremble and a tear escaped her eye.

…..

_Unnnnnnnnnnn………. God, my stomach hurts. Hold on…who's crying? _

"Why…? Why did you have to die?" a faint voice says.

_Caspian? _

Ash slowly opened her eyes. She saw Caspian crying. She sighed. "You big baby…..why are you crying?"

He froze and lifted his head up, looking at her. "Ash?"

"Well duh."

He embraced her. "Hey! Watch my stomach!" she cried.

"I thought you were dead…" he whispered.

Ash sighed. "I can't die that easily."

He pulled away. "When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" he laughed a little.

She chuckled. "I don't listen very well."

**6 days later**

Ash stood on the balcony outside her room, looking into the distance. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. "Aslan is here."

"What's he here for?" she asks.

"He wants to speak to you." he replied.

She turned around in his arms and put both arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back. "I guess we better go down then."

They went down and Ash approached Aslan. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ash. Caspian's told me all about you." the great lion says.

Ash blushed a little. "A pleasure to meet you too."

"Now, Caspian said you were not from this world, correct?" Aslan asks.

She nodded. "I've already had four siblings come into this world from theirs. They are home right now." Aslan says with a chuckle. "Home…is where the heart is."

Caspian came up behind Ash. "What is he talking about?"

She turns to him. "He means…..Its time for me to go home."

"What? But you can't."

"Caspian, I'm not from this world. I need to be in mine." She says with a look of sadness on her face.

"She's right." Aslan said.

The king held Ash's hands tightly. "Don't you ever forget about me."

She smiled sadly. "Don't forget about me."

He hugged her tightly and she hugged back. They pulled away. A door appeared in the room. "This door will take you home." Aslan says.

Ash nodded and walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder at Aslan and Caspian. Caspian had a very sad look on his face.

She smiled and waved bye. She opened the door and stepped through and she was in her room. She looked down and saw that she had her regular clothes on. She looked behind her and the door was gone.

_Maybe someday….we'll meet again. _


End file.
